


Difficult Cases

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So, this Cupid. —-> http://fanzone50.com/KarlUrban/Cupid_jpg/Cupid_001.jpgI just wanna see what would happen if Jack met him."This is the picture: [removed due to format limitations]I have no context for this, but I’m down with it.Cupid and Bunny are actually friends, Bunny introduces Jack to him. Cupid is annoyed by both of them.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Difficult Cases

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/9/2013.

“You ever meet Cupid?” Bunny asks, apparently out of nowhere, one day in late January.   
  
“Uh, no?” Jack answers nervously. Sure, Bunny’s not stupid, and Jack has been taking a lot of time out of his busiest months of the year to visit him, but this is kind of a strange way to broach that topic, right? So maybe Bunny hasn’t caught on yet. Maybe this has to do with something else.  
  
“Huh. That’s surprising. You ran into me plenty of times, and our work isn’t supposed to overlap.” Bunny shoots him a pointed look, but it’s tempered with a smile. “I’m asking because he usually stops by the Warren around this time of year. We talk chocolate, he complains about all the nonsense humans do that makes it near impossible for him to do his job, I nod sympathetically and when he starts telling me I ought to find a mate I kick him out. And then he visits again after Valentine’s Day and has a good rant about that.” Bunny shrugs. “I guess we’re friends.”  
  
“ _You_ act as a sympathetic ear?” Jack would laugh, but he’s afraid it would sound a little forced. Why couldn’t he have visited Bunny every year?  
  
“Well, he always hopes that things will be different next year,” Bunny explains. “Anyway, I think he’s going to stop by today, and I don’t know if you’ve been as troublesome to Valentine’s Day as Easter. So I just thought I’d give you a head’s up.”  
  
“I think I’ll stay,” Jack says. It’s not like he has a plan, but if Cupid– _Cupid!_ –is Bunny’s friend, he probably ought to meet him. And try to make a good impression. Sure, that’ll be easy. It’s not as if he’s been able to make an impression on much of anyone for only few months now. But surely there was no previous _bad_ impression to counter, right? He was allowed to do whatever he wanted in February—or so he had always assumed.  
  
Bunny’s ears swivel around. “That must be him now,” he says, and bounds off. When he returns, he’s in the company of—well, Jack can only assume it’s Cupid. He’s kind of a beefcake, though Jack mentally questions the obviously dyed blond hair. He’s shirtless, with only a couple of bands decorated with black and gold patterns holding up his—okay, Jack knows there’s another term for it, but he can’t think of it, so—skirt, which is also black. He’s wearing leather armguards and carries an elaborate, but powerful-looking, bow.  
  
After he’s made a good first impression that can’t be ruined, Jack thinks he’ll ask Cupid if he turns into a little cherub if he loses believers. That probably won’t be today. He looks kind of bad-tempered.  
  
“Cupid, this is Jack Frost, the newest Guardian of Childhood. Jack, this is Cupid. His reputation precedes him.” Bunny nods from one to the other.   
  
“Hi,” Jack says tentatively, and Cupid steps forward, taking Jack’s hand and shaking it vigorously. He glares at Bunny.  
  
“ _This_ is the kid you always complained about?” Cupid asks, glaring at Bunny.  
  
“Not anymore!” Bunny says defensively.  
  
“Of course not anymore.” Cupid lets go of Jack’s hand and rolls his eyes at Bunny. “My god, you are oblivious, aren’t you?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” asks Bunny.  
  
 _Subject needs to be changed now!_ thinks Jack. “So, Cupid, what’s with the black and gold bandolier-things? I expected you to be decked out in red, or maybe white…” he realizes he’s babbling, so he stops talking.  
  
“Oblivious and nervous. What a great combination,” Cupid mutters under his breath. “Kid,” he says aloud, “I got these as a reward—honoring my ability to resolve particularly difficult cases. Long story. But I think I’ll be adding a pastel band soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> rachie-neyiea said: Karl Urban’s cupid is my favourite and I will now proceed to love you forever.


End file.
